


Homoerotic Angst

by screamingsagittarius



Series: Prompt Fill [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Complete, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Drabble, First Time, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Sex, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mild Smut, Not Beta Read, Not Happy, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, Worried Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22520914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamingsagittarius/pseuds/screamingsagittarius
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale decide to have sex. Without any pre-cautions beforehand. Based on the prompt of sweat.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Prompt Fill [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622263
Kudos: 6





	Homoerotic Angst

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Kinda rapey in the beginning.

Tears filled Crowley's eyes. He tried to blink them away. The warm, salty tears burned his eyes. They streamed down his cheeks. A small cry escaped his throat.

"An-Angel!" He cried out, through a pained moan. 

Aziraphale, slowing his thrusts, looked up at him. His eyes widened at seeing him in such pain. He stopped and quickly pulled out. 

"Crowley, dear, is everything okay?" He asked, with worry in his voice. Crowley sniffled. He hestiantly shook his head. Aziraphale gasped. "I'm....I'm so sorry dear." He said. He pulled him close, tenderly hugging him. A small sob escaped his throat. "I'm so sorry." He repeated.

Crowley brushed his hair. He sucked in a breath. "It's okay angel. It's okay." He cooed. He pressed a kiss to his cheek. "It's okay. I know you didn't mean to do it." He said. "But...." Aziraphale began. "It was my fault anyway." Crowley said. "We should've learned how to properly do it." He said.

He kissed Aziraphale's cheek again. "It's okay." He said. Aziraphale looked at him, their eyes meeting. "Are you sure?" He asked. Crowley nodded. A small smile spread across Aziraphale's face.

"We can stop now if you want." Crowley said. He gave him a soft smile in return. 

"That would be a good idea, dear." Aziraphale responded.


End file.
